1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which has a thin semiconductor element mounted thereon.
2. Discussion of Background
When, in particular, a thin semiconductor element (having a thickness not greater than 0.1 mm for instance) is mounted on a conventional semiconductor device, a wafer is preliminarily ground to a thin one, the wafer is separated into independent chips by dicing, and the independent chips are mounted on substrates or lead frames in a usual method.
The usual method has created a problem in that a chip is likely to be fractured in handling, or that when a chip is mounted on a substrate, a stress is generated by bonding electrode portions to damage a coupling portion or the semiconductor element.